Enrique's Last Day
by BaralaiLuver
Summary: I don't really have much to say because the title says it all. Curious? Read on. A bit of EnriquexOliver going on!


Hello minna-san! I'm back with another fic! Seems like I never run out of ideas... don't I? Hehe! Well, this one's about Oliver and Enrique... and sadly... something bad happens to one of them... and could even die. WAHHHHH!!!! *cries and punches monitor* OWIIEEE... well, enjoy... if you must.  
  
Disclaimer: JOHNNY'S SEEEXXXYYYY!!!!!  
  
Everybody else: SHUT UP ABOUT JOHNNY!  
  
Here's my first ever Enrique x Oliver story... "Enrique's Last Day"  
  
*************************************************  
  
He looked at him with pain in his eyes... he didn't want to die... no... not yet... not now... not now... He couldn't accept death... Before, that's all he wanted to happen... but now... he's fighting it...  
  
"You can make it, Enrique!" "Come on!" "Just a little bit farther..."  
  
Johnny and Oliver were doing the best they could to comfort Enrique. Robert was just standing there. He glanced back at the blood left in the front seat of the car. He acted like he didn't care, and just watched his friend slowly die.  
  
"What a mess..." He groans... but all he wanted to do that time was to help.  
  
"I'm sorry guys... it should've been a normal vacation..." Enrique was trying hard to speak now. "I told you to put your seatbelt on, damn it!" Johnny interrupted, and Oliver tried to stop his hand from shaking to try and contact the rescue copter once more, because it's been a long time since his last contact, and they said they were coming soon... but they still weren't there.  
  
Oliver finally managed to dial the number on his mobile as Johnny was trying to calm Enrique down. They were located high up on a mountain, heading for the spring at the top.  
  
"You guys... is that still taking long?" Enrique gave out a sigh, a sigh saying, 'It's hopeless.'  
  
They're coming Enrique... Just hold on!" Oliver squeezed his hand tightly. He wasn't gonna lose him. Not now, not ever.  
  
"Don't worry," Enrique grinned. "I will."  
  
It was getting hard to breathe... and his eyesight was getting blurry... everything slowly fades...  
  
=Flash back=  
  
"I don't want to go to a spring resort!" Robert moaned, but eventually, he was forced to come along. "Enrique, you sure you can drive?" Oliver was worried now, sitting next to Enrique, on the front seat of the car. "Of course I can," He muttered, and Johnny and Robert sat at the back of the car.  
  
Enrique let the roof of the car down, and they were all set. "Okay... not to be not trusting you and all, after completely destroying the front of Robert's car but just in case, put your seatbelt on." Johnny gave out a laugh after what he said. It was really funny.  
  
Enrique was just testing his driving skills out that day and ended up crashing, he managed to jump out of the car in time. He fell flat on a bra store. Robert got really steamed up. It was a brand new car...  
  
With that thought, Enrique just ignored him.  
  
He carried on driving. He even sang a song. But he lost control of the wheel... They were gonna crash...  
  
=End of Flashback=  
  
Oliver entered the room... and saw Johnny and Robert on the side of Enrique's bed. Both had their heads down...  
  
"Guys?" He said in a shakily voice...  
  
Robert stood up, walked past Oliver and went to the very back of the room. "Wha- what's wrong? Tell me what happened!"  
  
He was shouting now... And he noticed that Enrique's bed sheet was over his whole body... even his face...  
  
"Isn't that supposed to mean...he's..." Johnny didn't say a word. "But, he's not... is he?" Johnny looked at Enrique... then shook his head.  
  
"Oh no..." Oliver fell on his knees... "This can't be true!" He goes over to Enrique and pushes Johnny aside. Johnny walks to the door, folds his arms and leans against it.  
  
"Enrique... I... I... how was I supposed to know? I ... I wish I had been here sooner! I WAS RIGHT NEXT TO YOU FOR GOD'S SAKE!"  
  
He tried... but he couldn't stop his tears from coming out...  
  
"Too late... I was too late..." He cried on Enrique's arm...  
  
=Flashback= (again o_0)  
  
"Say, Enrique?" Oliver tapped him on the back. "Yup?" He smiled and looked back. "Can you help me? I can't seem to make this dough the right shape." Oliver put his hand over his forehead, leaving a mark.  
  
Enrique tries not to laugh. "What?" Oliver asks.  
  
Enrique thought it would be a good joke so all he said was, "Oh, nothing! Come on, I'll teach you a good technique."  
  
Once Oliver came out of the kitchen, everyone started laughing at the big hand mark on his fore head.  
  
Oliver looked at the mirror. "Grrr! ENRIQUE!" "HAHA!" Enrique laughed and Oliver chased him around the room.  
  
=End of Flashback=  
  
"Everyone made fun of me... but ... deep inside.. I was laughing as well... God, If only I knew... I would've never agreed to any of this! Enrique, please wake up! It's me... your best friend! I know... it's too late but I..." He held his breath for a while...  
  
"I... I loved you, you know? " With those words, he squeezed Enrique's arm, flooding his bed sheet with tears...  
  
Johnny goes over to Oliver, then the door opens. A doctor comes in. Oliver still had his head down. The doctor looked at him and Enrique. He seemed puzzled. "Excuse me, little boy, what may I ask are you doing?"  
  
Oliver looked at him with angered eyes, "HE'S DEAD, FOR FUCK SAKE! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO? THROW A PARTY?"  
  
The doctor was surprised by what he said. Johnny, who was standing behind Oliver, put his hand on his shoulder, and bent down. He went closer to his ear... "Oliver..." he paused for a while and spoke while giving a grin.  
  
"Got ya..." Oliver looked at Johnny who was laughing hysterically now.  
  
"WHAT?" Oliver shouted. "YOU GOT ALL THAT, ROBERT?" Johnny laughed in between his words. "Sure did!" Robert had a video camera with him and filmed the whole thing.  
  
Oliver was really red now. "And Enrique?" "Been awake the whole time." Enrique took his bed sheet off and smiled at his friend. Oliver was even redder when Enrique looked at him. "YOU GUYS, THAT WASN'T FUNNY!"  
  
Johnny had his arms around his stomach. "If it wasn't, how come me and Robert are laughing so hard?"  
  
"GRRR!!" Oliver storms out of the room. "It was just a joke!" Johnny gave a smirk.  
  
The doctor fogged up his glasses. "Well, looks like you can come out of the hospital by next week."  
  
"A week?" Robert was still laughing. "That's about how long we won't see Oliver around here." Johnny gave another one of those cute smirks he always does.  
  
~A WEEK LATER~ (that was fast o_0)  
  
Oliver was sitting on the edge of his roof of his art museum, in the sunset. He still hasn't gone over the embarrassment he felt last week.  
  
What would Enrique say... now that he knows his true feelings for him? He watched the sunset... it really looks pretty from up there...  
  
"Hey, there you are!" It was Enrique's voice. Oliver turned round only to see Enrique behind him. "What're you doing here?" Oliver asked... he was afraid he'd sue him or something. Instead, he sat next to him.  
  
"That looks pretty." He looked at Oliver who was staring at his shoes now. "So..." Enrique said slyly. "You really love me?"  
  
Oliver could only nod. They were both silent for a while and Oliver managed to speak.  
  
"Look, I know it sounds kinda stupid and you may never want to talk to me again, but-"  
  
Enrique's two fingers were on his lips now. "Just enjoy the sun set."  
  
Oliver looked at him with his eyes sparkling. Soon, it was dark...  
  
"Better get to work then..." Oliver was about to climb down but Enrique held on to his hand. "En..rique?"  
  
Using his hand, he pulled Oliver closer to him and kissed him. "Don't over react next time... you almost made me cry there!" Enrique wiped a tear off his eye.  
  
Oliver smiled and the two of them climbed down... and no one else would ever know about that special moment they had together...of what happened there on the roof...  
  
Well... not really but they thought so... how unlucky are they having Johnny as a teammate...  
  
"Got all that Robert?" Johnny smiled. "It was hilarious!" Robert laughed and nearly dropped the video cam.  
  
Robert and Johnny came down the roof playing the video over and over again.  
  
*sigh* That's Johnny for you.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Hope you enjoyed that everybody! Oh, and, why would I let Enrique die? I'M OBSSESED WITH THE MAJESTICS! If you read this fic just 'cos you wanted to see Enrique die, well, bad luck to you then! ... R&R please! No flames, please? 


End file.
